Laser projection systems, such as those used in picoprojectors, typically include an application processor, a projection subsystem, and an optical module. The application processor functions to serve a video stream to the projection subsystem. The projection subsystem processes the video stream, and based upon that processing, properly drives the optical module so as to project the video onto a surface for viewing.
Typically, the projection subsystem includes an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) that receives the video input from the application processor and controls a laser source driver and a mirror controller appropriately so as to effectuate control of the optical module by the laser source drives and mirror controller to project the video. The ASIC must be specifically designed to work with the geometry of the specific optical module used.
Since the ASIC must be specifically designed, the cost of developing a laser projection is higher than desired, since no “off the shelf” solution exists for the functionality provided by the ASIC. For each application, a new ASIC must be specifically designed. In order to lower the cost of development, further development in this area is needed so as to provide for an “off the shelf” hardware solution.